1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a multimedia system and a method of operating the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A system-on-chip (SoC) system, which includes an application processor (AP), may be used to process multimedia data to form a multimedia system. The multimedia system may include several modules for performing one or more functions to process the multimedia data. It may be inefficient to control all modules included in the multimedia system with a single special function register (SFR) and one synchronization logic. Further, when the whole system is controlled by the one synchronization logic, it may be difficult to perform high-performance operations.